Ultimate Gamer Imagination Master
by Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi
Summary: Davion was just a normal lad with a mighty temper. But just like every hero or in this case Anti-hero has been chosen to hold the power of the Gamer. Moving from world to world to become the greatest! He Becomes Nefarious Izanagi! The most OP gamers in history!(WILL be Re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**An: I have decided to do a differnt Self-Insert. The one befor didn't feel right and while I will continue it it will be slow. So look at this as my true first SI! Anyway if you looked you would see that this also a gamer fic and it might have some time skips but thats because the main character(me) won't instantly be able to go to different universes and because he needs to train for dangerous situations.**

 **SO LETS GET THIS PARTY ROLLLIIINGGG!**

 **Chapter 1: I'm the Gamer!?**

My name is Davion Bennett. I am 13 and also many things. A lover of Anime,Manga and Fanfiction. A lover of ps3 and ps4 games. A minor genius. But one extrordinary thing I also was?

I am the Gamer and this is my story.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have been chosen to hold the most over-powerd power in existence!**

 **Yes! You are now The Gamer!**

 **Have fun!**

That is what I woke up Thursday on the 2nd week of August in Summer. I first looked around to see that my mom is gone to work while my sister is also out. When I made sure everyone was gone let out a fangirlish squeal.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

" . !"I kept babbling for 2 minutes straight until...

...Calm

An over bearing feeling of calm wash over me.

After I calm down I wave away the screen and said " **Status** "

 **Name: Davion Bennett**

 **Internet Name: Noivad Neao**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP:400/400**

 **MP:200/200 EXP:59/800**

 **Level: 6**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT:5**

 **DEX:3**

 **INT:24**

 **WIS:29**

 **LUK:15**

 **Bio: Davion Bennett is an average Jamaican 13 year old boy who had anger issuses was chosen to wield the gamer ability. How will his life be now.**

 **Perks:**

 **Minor Genius: INT increases by 3 every level and by 6 when studying**

 **Luck comes to helps me when shits gets down: when situations get dire your luck increases 50 times its normal estimate.**

 **Flwa/Perk:**

 **Epic Fury!: You have always had deep anger in your life no one knew where it came from but through share force of will you have kept it in your whole life but when you get in a fit you can channel it causing you to become stronger and take more hits. Increases STR 2 imes it's current estimate and turns off nerves recepter for everything except piercing damage and electicution.**

HP was 400 while my MP was half that. Nice atleast it wasn't 50 like how other gamers I've read about in fanfiction started with. And my INT,WIS and LUK are off the charts with my level. Its probably from from my natural smarts for my intelligence and litsening to my parents complain about life to learn about the world that caused my high luck is probably because I take alot of risks like downloading various things that could have viruses or sneaking to stay up at night.

But when I saw those perks and the Perk/flaw I went down on my knees and thanked Gaia/God or which ever Omnipotent being that game me these powers.

I wave away the page and the said " **Skills** "

 **Gamers Body (Passive)**

 **Allows to interact with the world like a game.**

 **Gamers Mind (Passive)**

 **Allows user to always be came in dangerous situations. Also immune to negative mind effects.**

 **Fictional Adaption (Passive)**

 **Allows user to take infarmation and powers of fictional things and use them as 'truths'.**

Woah! I was sure about **Gamers Mind** and **Gamers body** but **Fictional Adaption** was a surprise. I've read about this skill on fanfictin that this is a real OP skill. But wouldn't be hard to do techniques with a different source of energy? What if I wanted to do Kagebushin no jutsu or Kido?

I swipe the window away and say" **Guide** "

" **Hello Gamer I am an A.I made to function as your 'Guide'"** A window that appeared infront of me while a robotice female voice said.

I raise an eye brow but just decide to shrug it off and asked/said"Okay. I just wanted to know if I can use any other sources of energy? And if I can how?"

" **You can but will need a sample of it to absorb into your body so that it can adapt and make its own.** "she said to me

I sigh at that gave her a quick thank you and dismissed her.

That's gonna be hard. Not every one will react nicely if you just come up to them and say 'Can I get a sample of your energy?' yeah probably a sword to the chest is what I will get. *sigh*. And you may be thinking why was I thinking about other energies and swors to the chest is because I want to travel the Multiverse. Why? Simple. This is a normal world and I always wanted to adventure and feel what its like to fight with and against my faviourite anime heroes and villans.

Well not gonna help if I sulk over this. If I want ther powers I would have to go to other worlds and I have just the plan. It's my 10 step plan to travel the multiverse. I suddenly hear a ping and look to see a quest window infront of me which I grin at.

 **10 Step Plan To Travel The Multiverse!**

 **Objective: Follow plan you have made to achieve the goal of being able to traverse THE Multiverse.**

 **First Step: Train till you have 100 INT,WIS,LUK,DEX and VIT( Is optinal But must have base 50)**

 **Second Step: Learn about teachnology enough to make fake identity and make a fake account to house money to buy manga,games,comics etc**

 **Third Step: Make Mana based Henge Technique to be able to buy equipment you can't because your too young**

 **Fourth Step: Make lots of Money**

 **Fifth Step: Learn how to wipe minds of your existence so you can travel the Multiverse without making parents and friends sad.**

 **Sixth Step: learn how to make Ultra Rare items.**

 **Seventh Step: Learn all the essentials cooking,building,engineering,etc to master levels**

 **Eighth Step:Learn to Teleport and help family reach wealth as a good leaving gift**

 **Ninth Step: Get laid**

 **Tenth Step: Travel the multiverse**

 **Time Limit: 3 years and 6 months**

 **Reward For Every Step Accomplished: 1,000 and $10,000**

 **Final Reward: 900,000 EXP and $900,000,000**

 **Failure:Depression for 6 months and has to redo quest**

Okay lets do this! I will reach my goal! AND be badass while doinging it!

For I am Davion Bennett also known as the most OP character creater NOIVAD NEAO!

 **END**

 **Okay bitches was that awesome or what!**

 **I will regretably will be doing alot of time skips since Neao will be doing a lot. And when I say alot I mean ALOT! This is going to be my own branch of story I want to spread to Fanfiction as the Never Ending Genre. It is for stories that have NO END! and mine is the FIRST! I hope. Any way It will tachnically have no end until the day I die which even then I give you from now that in any case I give up fanfiction (because I will always do this story aslong as I live) die you have permission to take my story as your own to continue it. I hope my created Genre spreads and flocks so when I kick the bucket I can be up in heaven reading all yor stories.**

 **If your wondering about why he's getting so much money remember he's in Jamaica, there that amount of money is barely any thing.**

 **BYE FOR NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Man it looks like chapters are speeding through like crazy! Anyway for this chapter to chapter 4 is training with some time skips to save time.**

 **Chapter 2: Training, Accomplishments and Progress Part 1**

Its a new day so I decide on training now. I put on running clothes and run around the field thats across the road from the house behind mine. It use to be two basketball courts that were beside eachother. I ran 20 laps as fast as I could. At the end I recieved a meesage window...

 **You have run vigirousley your VIT and DEX went up by 5!**

I smilled at that. That was the longest I've run in my life. While I'm not fat I am a little pudgey from not exercising much. I drink some water from a bottle from my inventory and then started doing exercises ranging from push-ups,sit-ups,chin-ups,kicking and punching metal pole(which hurts!) 50 for each and that brought up my VIT to 20 and STR to 15 which shocked me but got me remembering that it was low even with the first upgrade of 5 points VIT got. I looked to my watch to see that I was out exercising for 1 and a half hours. It was about 9:30 now.

I just sigh at my low stats and go back to my house. Once I got there I showered because I felt sweaty and sticky. When I'm all cleaned and ready I sat on my bed thinking about what to do now. I decided reading the Webcomic 'The Gamer' since thats what my power is based off of.

3 hours later

After reading the entirety of 'The Gamer' that was out right now on my laptop I was,once again, was thinking of what to do now. I checked my sats again to see if I could improve anything. Just out of boredom I listen to the guides voice explain each attribute. When she reached the part abut more INT means more Mana I slapped my self. How could I forget magic! I'm no Genuis! I'm an idiot!

After giving my self a slap(which raised my VIT by one) I sat on my bed in a meditating position and calmed my breathing and searched for my mana. It was easy to find because **Gamers Mind** made it easy to calm myself enough to find it. It felt like cool water flowing through my body.I gained a skill for them too.

 **Meditation (Passive) Lvl.1 50%**

 **Mana Regen increased by 10%**

 **WIS incresed by 5%**

 **Mana Control (Passive) Lvl.1 10%**

 **Control of Mana increase by 15%**

 **WIS increased by 10 %**

I opened my eyes lifted out my right arm pulled mana through it to my palm. It looked like blue smoke drifting into the air.I pulled it to me before it could drift too far and shaped it into a sphere and gained the skill **Mana Bullet**. I shaped into an arrow and gained the **Mana Arrow** skill. I continued to gain all the starter spells that Jee-Han had before he got a teacher except for life drain. But I didn't stop with that I shaped it into differnt objects ranging from sword,spear,gun,bow even living things and clothes. That caused all mana bassed attack skills except **Drilling Mana Bullet** and **Mana Arrow** to fuse and mutate into this...

 **Mana Construct Lvl.5 (Active) 80%**

 **Ability to shape mana into objects of any kind. Durability depends on the level.**

 **INT increased by 45%**

 **WIS increased by 50%**

 **Mana Control level up by 10!**

Wwwhhhoooopppp! whoop! whoop!

"Yeah!" I shouted as I jumped of the bed and nearly stepped on my ps3 causing an eetsy bitsy tremor that makes it slide of the shelf and hits my right foot making me yelp in pain and gain the **Pysical Endurance** skill which I just say"Fuck you!" and then quickly cover my mouth and look around and see no ones in the house thank God/Gaia/whoever the fuck they are!

I pick up my PS3 and the game that was in it until I got an idea. I looked to see it was a Call of Duty: Ghost disk and waited a little and saw a window appear saying

 **You have found a skill Disk!**

 **Would you like to learn and earn all titles and items you have gained through your play through of the Call of Duty Ghostverse?**

 **Yes/No**

I raised an eyebrow. So I also get all moves and Titles I have if I played the game before? Sweeeeeetttttt!

I obviously pressed Yes and had to hold my head as information on Call of Duty: Ghost fills my head. I suddenly know how to fight with knives,guns,fly a plane/helicopter all that army head feels like its pulsing like a heart. After my head ache was gone a list appeared of items appeared and asked me if I wanted to get rid of anything. I just got rid of the cllothes as they were all army clothes and I didn't like them.

I turn to my uncle's Legend of Zelda seris disk. I borrowed it from him and played through all of them. I took it up and waited for the window to appear...

 **You have found a Skill Disk!**

 **Would you like to learn and earn all titles and items you have gained through your play through of the Zeldaverse?**

 **Yes/No**

I pressed the Yes button and searched through the item list. I got rid of the clothes except for Links pressure gaunlets which make the wear able to withstand 1,000 tons of pressure. I then take the rest of the weapns for myself. I think I might reforge the Master Sword as I like Katanas better.

I suddenly feel fatigue and realise I just absorbed the memorise of not jus different games but also different worlds. I notice a window as I'm falling back on my bed

 **Fictional Adaption into Gamer Multiverse Fiction Absorbtion**

 **Known worlds**

 **-Call of Dutyverse**

 **-Zeldaverse**

Awesome!

 **End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay lets start this up! Time Skip GO!**

 **Chapter 3: Training Montage 1**

I woke up in my room and checked the window to see the sun setting. I turn to look at the time when suddenly I felt a a sting of pain in my head. i clutched it to some how relieve the pain. After a few minutes the pain subsided and I finally got to see that it was 12:30. Huh so I was out for 2 and a half hours? Not so bad. At least I didn't drop in a coma or something. But I should be careful I don't know if my brain can handle too much information. But I also need to get strong fast. But how should I start? What would Deadpool do? I suddenly had an an idea. Its crazy and stupid but it just might work. I got up off my bed and ran back out to the feil I was running this morning and grinned.

"TRAING MONTAGE TIME!"

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

It was September and I was starting back school. I was a little grumpy since that meant that I had less time to train now. Although I did get stronger and finally had decent knowledge in technology. No making fake identitys but enough to fix any Hardwawre or Software and also to bulid them which I do and then store them in my **Inventory**. I also found out about that as well. It seems I can hold any thing in there. Even Jets and cars not that I stole any. I just ' _borrowed_ ' them for a while and put them back later with not a scratch. Anyway this is my stat sheet...

 **Name: Davion Bennett**

 **Internet Name: Noivad Neao**

 **Title: The Gamer,Genius,Speedster,Element Controler,Destroyer,Creator**

 **HP: 2549**

 **MP: 3095 EXP: 594/1500**

 **Level: 15**

 **STR:55**

 **VIT:55**

 **DEX:60**

 **INT:58**

 **WIS:57**

 **LUK:69**

 **Points:30**

 **Money: $900,000**

Yeah.

I'm over powered as fuck.

Who knew if you didn't sleep for 3 weeks straight and just trained that you would become a badass...

I did...thats who...

I gained some passive perks when certain attributes reached 50.

For STR I gained

 **Strength Affinity-(Passive)**

 **For reaching 50 in STR you have gained the passive function Strength Affinity. With it you will be able to crush brick and dent boulders and metal.**

For VIT I gained

 **Bronze Skin-(Passive)**

 **Allows users skin to be tough as bronze greatly boosting their defence.**

For DEX I gained

 **Speed of Sound-(Passive)**

 **Just as It name says I allows you to sprint/run at or suprass the speed of sound.**

For INT I gained

 **Mana Affinity-(Passive)**

 **For reaching 50 in INT you have gained skill Mana Affinity. You are able to controle even the tiniest drop of your mana and the mana arround you**

For WIS I just got my mana regeneration boosted some. I didn't really care as I was going to have multiple sources of energy so when one was done I would use another while it the first started charging.

Anyway I didn't sleep whole 3 weeks and I'm still up and running. I mostly did puzzles,solved riddles and read philisophical books to grow my WIS while reading history,math and learning new Languages helped my INT and using a Mana based Henge technique would go to gambling.

Did I forget to say I managed the Mana based Henge technique?

Besides the point I sent most of my time in and ID Create Zombie dungeon once I got the skill. I would beat some Zombie's with my dad's machete or just use my fists. Because of that I gained Hand to Hand and Bladed Mastery. They're bothe now Lvl.20 while I maxed out **Observe** and **Mana Construct**.I also managed to gain Affinit Any way time to get to school maybe later I could make a clone technique to got to school. A quest pos up infront of me and I sigh and just accept it atleast I get 4000 EXP for the clone technique.

 **(3 months and 2 weeks later)**

Its Chrismas break and I reached Lvl.40. I managed to make a Mana based Shadow Clone Technique. Every day I would make a clone go to school while I trained in the different dungeons. Sadly they didn't return memorys so I had to take 3 hours at night to study. It turned out a good idea as I was soon above even College education. I knew the basics about every occupation except technology as I was a prodigy of that field and already made several fake identitys that I made clones to transform into so they could take jobs and supply money.

As such I no longer need to ' _borrow_ ' cars and jets because I can now buy them. I also learned Blacksmithing,Carpenting,engineering,plumbing etc to expert levels. I even managed to build a mansion on a plot of land up in Blue Mountain. A set back though was that it wasn't connected to the local electrical company as it was filled with many devices that took alot of power and bills would be too much. That was also the reason I was currently gripping my head as I just absorbed about all of the Iron Man and Marvel comics that I could find. I could feel the knowledge of Iron Man(a.k.a Tony Stark) and other geniuses of the Marvel Universe. When the headache was gone I looked to the list of items I got and could dispose of. I _imediately_ got rid of Ultron and his robots. I _then_ went through the list of stuff.I saw an Arc Reactor,the Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D bases, some powers,thors hammer...

...wait...

I scroll back up and sure as the light of day is the various powers of different of some of my favourite heros and villans. When I saw them I did the only thing any 13 yearold boy would do. I fainted

 **END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Its not Gamer Multiverse Fiction Absorbtion any more just Multiversal Adaption . I've chosen a solution to my character's opness. He will not go all out against enemies unless they are a threat(which is unlikely) or he's angry.**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **(1 year later)**

I am currently flying around in my very own Mark IV Iron Man Aromor which I renamed Godkiller though I changed the gold to blood red and the original hot rod red to midnight black. I added black metalic wings with red tips for when my thrusters aren't working and to help with aeordynamics.I also added fir lineing round the neck and wrists along with claws Through using my **Multiversal Adaption** I have gained lots of inteligence,wisdom,combat ability and other skills. My stats says it too...

 **Name: Davion Bennett**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Ultra Genius-Grants you 1000% boost to mental activities**

 **Speedster-increases your speed by 150% when running**

 **Element Controler-Grants you 200% boost to control and power to elemental attacks.**

 **Destroyer-Grants you the ability to destroy things thought to be 'indestructible' or 'immortal'**

 **Creator-Grants the 400% success rate to all things built by you**

 **Plane Walker-Gives the ability 'walk' among other worlds even when main ability to do so is taken or negated(Grants new skill World Door which cannot be negated or stolen)**

 **HP: 96,865,769**

 **MP: 9,8549,863 EXP: 9574/90000**

 **(Chakra Point)CP: 98,465,738,476,857,695-(yes kage bushin are here so that means slot of skills are gonna be max)**

 **(Chaos Force Points)CFP:**

 **(Ki Point frm dbz)KP: 94,785,578,946,929,698,475-(remeber dbz is op so i had to make him have op level ki but as a compromise i'll make it fair by not using it much on non dbz people unless the're op)**

 **(Prana Point)PP: 1,985,647**

 **(Reiatsu Point)RP:(Shinigami)98,463,784(Hollow)69,474,668(Quincy)84,856,337(Human(aka Fullbring))74,649,758**

 **(Dragon Energy Points)DEP: 9,876,483,421,648-(I'm using DxD's point on dragons being made from power so obviously if they trained they would more powerful)**

 **(Angel Energy points)AEP:6,479,334,629**

 **(Demonic Energy Points)DEP: 6,479,334,629**

 **(Solar Energy Points)SEP:6,876,483,421,649**

 **Level: 150**

 **STR:898-(** **)** **-(Through training with weights with weights** _ **and**_ **gravity chamber I got from DBZ)**

 **VIT:695-(** **)-** **(I built an A.I to be my own 'J.A.R.V.I.S' only a woman and lets say that I'm never sparring with her when I don't have on any aromor)**

 **DEX:890-(** **)-( can move beyond speed of light but does not go full speed unless serious or angry also can shoot an arrow from the moon to Earth)**

 **INT:575-(through gaining the knowledge of multiple geiuses thanks to Mutiversal Adaption)**

 **WIS:585-(same as above Mutiversal Adaption)**

 **LUK:382-(lots of gambling and taking lot of risks)**

 **Points:500-(used 55 points to bump up luck)**

 **Money: $5,974,321,289,500**

Yeah I know my stats and level don't match at allllllll

I didn't spend my time just leveling up I also trained my body. I'm not naive. I know Gaia might have other gamers out there and I wnat to compare my might to them. I already finished all the objectives(even the getting laid part) for my quest but I stayed in my home dimension because I wanted to train longer. Getting laid was fun though...

I was brought out of my musings as I had to shift my body upright to land on the roof of my mansion. I had bought more land and added onto it. It had about 4 floors not counting my 1st and 2nd basements. Each floor had 10 bedrooms,1 living room,1 kitchens,3 bathrooms, a small pool in each living room, A garage that can hold 50 cars,jets,helicopters,submarines teleporters. The basement is as wide as the house itself and half holds weapons while the other half is a testing field. The weapons range from regular to mystic and holy and demonic.

In my second basement is where I kept my Iron Man Aromors,Mechs(didn't see that coming did ya?) and other high tech appliances. I also had a starship that was in stand by in space. It had the shape of a pheniox and one of its wing is three times as big as the death star from star the main hull is five times as big.

I was brought out of my thoughts again as I teleported to my 2nd basement and came out of my aromor. I love this aromor. I popped into some worlds and took their most indestuctible metals and some mystic weapons to melt down to build it.I mostly went to dieing worlds for the weapons so that I didn't mess up any thing when I took important weapons. I took some Tensa Zangetsus,Excalibur, Gáe Bolg,Excalibur Destruction,Mimic,Rapid even some _moljinars_! Yes I melted down multiple versions of Thors hammer to build my aromor. Awesome right! I even use 10 upgraded arc reactors that produce 9 times more energy than the original in the suite.

I built in non lethal equipment for spars and capture such as stun beams, low rank explosives,training light sabers etc. The lethal stuff include of black katana like lethal light sabers, mountain destroying repulsors that when focused can cut through planets,Wolverine claws that vibrate fast enough that make it able to cut through _anything_ , eye lasers that can incinerate solar systems,small combat missles that are equivalent to 5 supernovas and finally the last ditch mode. Godkiller Mode.

But there's more. Each plate of aromor has tiny microscpic seals onit that when it is broken or destroyed the remaiming piece no matter how small will regnerate or mend back together 10 times stronger before it was broken/destroyed. He also put seals on it to draw in the ambient energy from the world they were in.

As I finish admiring my suite I go up to my 1st basement and went to a group of Kagebushin that looked like they just finished forging something.I went up to them and asked "Is it ready?"

"Yeah"one clone said as he passed me 2 swords in their sheaths and promptly dispels with the others following. I grinned and ran up to the nearest living room and sit down on the couch so I can be comfortable for the unveiling of my new weapons of doom. The living room was semi-circuler along with the couch. It had a large table that also serve as a controle panel for the entire floor.

I grin as I rest both sheathed swords onto the table. I notice one is pure white while the other is pure black. I took the white one out first. It was a beautiful white katana. I could tell that the blade was sharp. It had 3 prongs on the back of the blade. Its gaurd was shaped like the wing off of cartoon Batman's batarang which I also use the bottom of the hilt was a black chain which I was sure was enchanted to have be able to enlongate itself. The sword itself gave of the an of purity and kindness with healing to allys or those who deserve it but ruthfulness to its enemies. I'll call it Shiro.

I remember making the plans for this sword. I would go to worlds that were scheduled to be erased as they served their purpose. I was notified of these by Gaia because she knew of my plans. You see this sword holds ALL the purity,positive energy and emotions of approximately 50 million universes. It was also imbude with a tiny drop of impurity and darkness but it was still holy enough to kill any evil being with just a nick while being in its presence caused them to drop to their knees wether demon,devil or god. I even went to a few Highschool DxD worlds and stole the True Longinus along with some Excaliburs from Fate/Stay Night melted it down and used them along with the blood of some dragons,gods,Sameal(the snake that tempted Adam and Eve whose blood is said to be poisonous to all supernatural beings) and finally my blood long with 2 moljinars and various unbreakable metals with piece of my soul to bound it to me.

I turned to the other sword and pulled it out. It was pure black. It was shaped exactly like the white sword but the chain at the bottom was white. It gave off an aura that basically said 'fuck with me and you'll learn to be afraid of the dark'. It was like Shiro except it had all the impurity of those 50 million universes with a drop of purity to even it a _tiny_ bit.I'll call it Kuro.

Looks like this adventure will be awesome.

 **END.**

 **Next Chapter will actually be skills I couldn't bother to put here. Well later!**


	5. Skills

**AN: Okay here are the skills that I didn't find away to explain in the previous chapter. These Include some of the items and transformations/extra appendages he has made or gained from different worlds/games,comics,manga etc. Okay lets do this I want to hurry up and start the next two chapthers. Oh and sorry if you guys have to wait long for chapters the internet I'm connected to has been wonky lately. Anyway thhese are the categories: Physical Skills,Energy Skills, Transformation,Powers(read chpter 3 at the end and you'll get the idea) Added feature that has powers.**

 **PHYSICAL SKILLS**

 **Starburst Stream** **-(Active) (you all know this move all ready so I won't explain it as you can just look it up on the internet)**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** **-(Passive/Active)**

 **I am battousai the manslayer!**

 **A fighting style which utilizes 'God Speed' and can barely work without it. Mainly uses battojutsu stance as most techniques utilize the natural speed of the user.**

 **increase DEX by 100 when using techniques**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery** **-(Passive)**

 **Two is ALWAYS better than one!**

 **You have profiecency using duel weapons. Your mastery will increase the higher the level.**

 **increase STR by 50%**

 **increase DEX by 50%**

 **increase VIT by 50%**

 **Archery Mastery** **-(Passive)**

 **I never miss my mark!**

 **You have profiecency using bows and mastery will increase the higher the level.**

 **increase Dex by 100%**

 **Fire Arm Mastery** **-(Passive)**

 **Bang! Bang! Baby!**

 **You have profiecency using Fire mastery will increase the higher the level.**

 **increse DEX by50%**

 **Bladed Mastery** **-(Passive)**

 **Let me cut you!**

 **You have profiecency using Bladed mastery will increase the higher the level.**

 **increase STR by 40%**

 **increase VIT by 35%**

 **Bladed Weapon Throwing Mastery** **-(Passive)**

 **Keep your eye on the target!**

 **You have profiecency in trownig Bladed Weapons at for range mastery will increase the higher the level.**

 **increase DEX by 50%**

 **increase STR by 25%**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery-** **(Passive)**

 **I know Kung-Fu!**

 **You have profiecency in Hand-to-Hand combat and the ability to learn multiple fighting mastery and the amount of styles will increase the higher the level.**

 **increase STR by 100%**

 **increase VIT by 100%**

 **increase Dex by 100%**

 **Bullet Curving** **-(Passive/Active)**

 **Who said bullets went straight?**

 **Through training you have learned to control the path of a bullet betraying the laws of physics.**

 **increase DEX by 200%**

 **ENERGY SKILLS** **(for this I'm just gonna name the skill and how much of the the specific energy it takes and its level because Its too may to describe)-(remember the cost of the skill goes dow the more it levels)**

 **-** **Mana**

 **-Spell Creation Magic-(Active/Passive)**

 **-Tracing-(Active) 5 MP(for every weapon)**

 **-Structural Analasysis-(Active) 1 MP**

 **-Mana Construct-(Active) 20 MP**

 **-Mana Jump-(Active) 10 MP**

 **-Mana pulse-(Active) 0.001 MP-per second(tracking skill)**

 **-Spinning Mana Arrow-(Active) 1 MP(one for every arrow)**

 **-Giant Spinning Mana-(Active) 100 MP(Breaks the sound barrier)**

 **-Absolute Mana Shield-(Active) 10 MP( can take the brunt of two planets colliding)**

 **-Dragon Scales-(Active) 0.05% MP(per minute)**

 **-Titans Might-(Active) (mana cost too small to dent for even a million years)**

 **-True Rejection-(Active) (same as above for mana cost an I'm gonna explain this power)**

 **True Rejection is a spell made by Nefarious(Davion Bennett) It was made by combining all powers and skills that are used to bend or reject rules of reality making a skill that if used properly you could make reality your can even reject his own death. He used this to get rid the hold Gaia had on him. While he works to give her entertainment if she tried taking the Gamer ability from him or take away any functions it won't work as he has already rejected any control she had on it.**

 **-Regeneration-(Active/Passive) (cost of nana same as above)**

 **-World Door-(Active) 2 MP**

 **-Kaliedoscope-(Active) 20 MP**

 **-Teleport-(Active)- 5 MP**

 **-** **Ki**

 **(has all the DBZ characters techniques as I couldn't think of any attacks and they don't have set limit of power as you can charge them up)**

 **-** **Chakra**

 **(Every jutsu ever seen( yes even 'Creation of All Things' and I'll tell you their costs another time)**

 **-** **Reiatsu**

 **-Quincy(don't know any techniques only have arrow and Voltstanding)**

 **-Shinigami(all kido and shunpo better than Yoruichi's)-Shunko-(Active) 0.5 MP(per second)**

 **-Hollow(Sonido,Cero,Grand Ray Cero,Cero Oscurcas,Bala)-(all cost 50 except bala is 15. The first ones can destroy islands while bala con destroy mountains and thats when their given a weak amount of energy)**

 **TRANSFOORMATIONS** **-(took and injected himself with the blood of multiple races)**

 **-Super Sayain 1,2,3,4,God(He's a sayain you chumps!)**

 **-SSGSS 1,2,3,4**

 **-1-Resurrección -2-Seguenda Etepa**

 **-Super Form(Sonic's super transformation)**

 **-Dragon Form(Sub-form is a Balance Breaker state for small enemies it looks like Ddraig but black with red wings and crystals)(also yeah he's a dragon)**

 **-Sage of Six paths Sage Mode**

 **-Wolf Form(twice the size of the ten-tails but can control size at will)(also a wolf)**

 **-Susano'o(don't know if its a transformation but I'll just put it there)**

 **POWER THAT DO NOT NEED A SOURCEOR THE SOURCE IS NO ABLE TO GET EXHAUSTED**

 **-Telekenisis**

 **-Precognition(Spidey Senses Bitch!)**

 **-Telepathy**

 **-Empathy**

 **-All known powers from Infamous(yes even paper and space/time)**

 **-Atom,Molecules,Electrons etc control**

 **-Biomass Control/Consumption(yes even prototype!)**

 **-Super Speed(yeah like the fash(speed force and everything) but it has to be activated)**

 **-Super Strength(He's part Kryptonian too bithes!)**

 **-Invunerability**

 **-Freeze Breath**

 **-Heat Vision**

 **-Solar Flare**

 **-X-ray Vision**

 **-Microscopic Vision**

 **-Can make any material out of nothing**

 **-Magnetisem**

 **-Electrokenisis**

 **-Crokenisis**

 **Added Feature That Has Powers-(any energy drained is already regenerated when in use)**

 **Sharingan-(Active/Passive)**

 **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan-(Active/Passive)**

 **Rinnegan-(ActivePassive)**

 **Rinne-Sharingan-(ActivePassive)**

 **Tensegan-(Active/Passive)**

 **An: I forgot to give a decription of my si so her it is.**

 **His name is Davion Bennett but will change to Nefarious by time he goes to other worlds so use that as his name. He looks 13 but is actually 16 since he became a 'true' immortal and can control his appearance. He is mostly emotionless but also has a nasty temper and don'ts take to girls trying to 'beat sense into him' well. He wears a black face mask like Kakashi from Naruto and black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and a chain wrapped around his torso from his left shoulder to his right hip. for pants he wears black jeans that seem to soak up the light around it. For his arms he wears gaunlets like batmans with the little knives on the side of the forarm with claws. He also wears steel toed boots and most of the time riding a motorcycle. His clothes are made out of multiple fiction and non-fictional indestructible metals like titanium,vibranium,Adamantium and thors hammer. Yes I made him go to multiple apocolyse worlds and steal thors hammer to make metal thread to make clothes. You can find out more about him on my story but I have to put up my chapter that has his all his skills as i couldn't put every thing up yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I forgot to mention my character appearance and all i gave was his clothes in the skills chapter. He has a brown complection with his 3 tomoe Sharingan always on but his true eye colour is brown. His hair is long reaching the middle of his back and has a soft spiky look(the spikes don't look sturdy but soft like cotton)His hair is black but blood red at the tip of each spike.**

 **Chapter 5: Final Time Skip**

 **(2 years later)**

My skills are tremendous. I've become so op even Gaia hesitates to fight me. _Gaia_ the motherfuking creator and ruler of all things. Yes! That Gaia. Don't believe! See my stats

 **Name: Davion Bennett**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Unmatched Genius-Grants you 9000,000% boost to mental activities**

 **Speed Emperor-increases your speed by 9000% when running**

 **Elemental King-Grants you 1000% boost to control and power to elemental attacks.**

 **Destroyer-increases each stat by 9,000,000 when in war or great conflict and grants rants you the ability to destroy things thought to be 'indestructible' or 'immortal'(no wars will be going because he'll end all of them with a few finger flicks)**

 **True Creator-Grants the 4000% success rate to all things built by you**

 **King Plane Walker-Gives the ability 'walk' among other worlds even when main ability to do so is taken or negated(Grants new skill World Door which cannot be negated or stolen)Also grants the ability to appear in any part of that worlds timeline and ability to bestow the ability to walk among the planes to others and manipulate that plne however you want**

 **Leader-Grants ability to lead followers with extreme effincency**

 **Ultimate Poker Face-grants ability to control your emotions which causes others to not know what you are thinking without using telepathy**

 **Ultimate Telepath-grant ability to see into** _ **anyones**_ **you want no matter what they are or their defences**

 **Blank-grants ability to uncociously block telepaths and precogs from using their powers on you**

 **True Sayain God-Grants 500% increase to all super transformation boosts**

 **Krytonian-Grants the various powers under the Yellow Sun and increases even more under a Blue Sun**

 **HP: 478,978,657,8376,975,585**

 **MP: 982,8549,869,386,275,934,902,578-SEALED-9,8549,863 EXP: 9574/890000000**

 **CP: 98,465,738,476,857,657,958,654,562-SEALED-9,8549,863**

 **CFP:** **infinite**

 **KP: 94,785,578,946,929,698,472,585,598,739-SEALED-9,8549,863**

 **(Prana)PP: 94,985,477,583,883,983,402,739-SEALED-9,8549,863**

 **RP:(Shinigami)98,463,783,485,755,839,337,833,288-SEALED-9,8549,863**

 **(Hollow)69,474,664,873,857,818,095,316,588,683,661-SEALED-9,8549,863**

 **(Quincy)84,856,337873419831789439843767731-SEALED-9,8549,863**

 **(Human(aka Fullbring))HRP:74,649,757,896,471,571,965,194,365-SEALED-9,8549,863**

 **(Dragon Energy Points)DEP: 82,876,483,421,645,754,837488,957,295,767-SEALED-9,8549,863**

 **AEP:6,479,334,625,957,975,539,289,092-**

 **(Demonic Points)DP: 6,479,334,629,852,805,725,873,874-**

 **SEP:99,876,483,421,649,753,658,608,542,685,768,723,870,843**

 **Level: 541**

 **STR:4928-SEALED-600**

 **VIT:4793-SEALED-600**

 **DEX:4916-SEALED-600**

 **INT:95458**

 **WIS:8585**

 **LUK:2849(+2469)-5318**

 **Points:2000**

 **Money: $967,384,758,475,974,321,289,500-(can be infinate as he can make money with 'Creation of All Things' jutsu)**

Yeah...

I've got nothing. Oh wait I made an Armada.

It was easy actually. Get some orphans babies preferbably most from dieing worlds. I would Then make clones who would take them into my Time Chamber ID Create and as I could control the time flow in there I made it Five years a an hour until they were preteens(which then I set it back to 1 day in there to one hour out here) and had basic training. From then on I made them train at night while during the day they had their fun and child hoods. I would twist their DNA giving them Deadpool like healing factors which I later put into myself. I also gave them enhanced strengh,reflexes,speed,agility,can breath anywhere(space,underwater etc) a low invunarability some conduit powers the good stuff.I always personally taught all of them energy were split into 2 groups by having dragon transformation while the others wolf because none wanted to have bothsaying that as the leader I should be the only one with both. A single soldier could wipe an army of Kage,Ultimate-Class Devils from Naruto and DxD. An army could take on entire another army of SSJ 2 Gokus.

Anyway they mostly stayed on ships me and my clones made in space. My ship was upgraded to be able to be big as I wanted it to so if I wanted it big enough so one tallon was big as the galaxy? I could. The others werent so lucky though but they were still big as a Death Star and I made them looke like baby phenioxes like my adult pheniox ship.

I made them stay in another non-habitated universe and made them the whole Universe was filled with my people. We called ourselves Omni-Warriors. We could fight anywhere as I also gave all my soldiers normal Mark IV aromors with each a specific weapon that fit their personality.

I took care of all my people. The ones that didn't want to fight were the ones who worked other mundane jobs(I still trained them though). On their home planet. We had no disease no conflict unless I wanted to fight other armies or great opponents. No poverty,stealing,murder etc. I even allowed them to connect to other universes but set a limit to mostly deing worlds so they can gain more resources,recruits and powers to steal from evil people. True Peace was achieved at the first try.

I was brought out of my musings as I suddely felt as if I was laying on grass. I got up and walked around soon finding a city. I searched it for a specific something. I ended up looking until noon. It was when I was about to give up and go rent an apartment for the night when I saw _them_. Rias Gremory and Akeno Hime-whatever. I was so caught up in the moment that I accidently let loose my power. While it was sealed it was still enough to nearly trip them . When I looked towrds my direction I saw the colour drain from their faces as the looked into my glowing Sharingan eyes (which were _always_ on). I reined in my power and disappeared in a flash step with a smirk on my face not that they could see it.

I was happy. My adventure has started.

And Highschool DxD was my first stop.

 **END.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay! Back here again! The training is finished!...for now Anyway now that my MC has finished training I can concentrate on the main adventure. This will be a semi-serious story and not crack with serious points like some OP SI. I want to warn you that I have absolutely no sense of humor so I might end with this a serious fic anyway also the time Nefarious has arrived is 6 months before canon when Issei just started his second year. Well let get this started!**

 **Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins**

I got up early in the morning to place my house some where. I had rented an apartment to sleep in not that I have to anymore but I like to indulge in it once in a while. After buying some land that ending up near another house I was kinda upset as that meant I couldn't really set up certain things. That was until I found out it was a summer home then I was glad. But I was even more glad when I found out it belonged to the Gremorys. It was the place they trained a during the Rating Game with Raiser. This is gonna be so much fun.  
After placing my house on my new land I started my four step plan.

1\. Transfer into Kuhou Academy

2\. Make friends with Issei and train him up a bit while lowering his pervertedness a little bit so it won't be annoying

3\. Make Rias scared of me so she won't try to manipulate me into her peerage(I hate being manipulated so I would probably kill her wether she was desperate or not)

4\. Have fun

Which is why I'm currently registering for a 'transfer' to Kuho after my clones made an identity for me. A while back I had changed my name to Nefarious so the clones just added on to it. My full name will be Nefarious Izanagi. I am an orphan whose every relative is dead and gained all their wealth making me rich enough to live comfortably for centuries. I recently transfered from a school out the city.

I made sure to make backgrounds and alter memories so it would seem like my 'family' existed. I was thorough enough to also to build myself a title early. I've watched the anime and seen how prejudice Kuho Academy can be especially the girls. I made sure to beat up every gang in my supposed 'home town' and also Kuho. I literally got rid of all the gangs in the city and took all their assets. I sold the useless like clothes and alcohol ,destroyed the drugs and kept the lands and buildings to start businesses. I want to have branches in this multiverse and since I found out this is the Highschool DxD origin universe(the universe that started all parallels) that means there will be alternates of my men there that I can get information from in parallels. I hope it keeps going smoothly.

 **(2 days later)**

I was currently waiting outside my classroom waiting for the teacher to call me. I was a third year despite me putting my age down as 13. I took a test to skip a few grades just because I felt like it. I wonder which class Rias and Akeno are in though. I hope I'm in one of their classes so I can mess with them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the teacher call me in.*exhale*Lets do this.

I entered the classroom and stood besides the teacher's desk. I looked through the class. My sharingan eyes peering through their souls. I spotted Rias and Akeno near the back releasing some of my availabe non-sealed power making them straighten their backs on instinct. I smirk at them but they can't see as I still have on my Kakashi face mask.  
"Would you like to introduce your self to the class"the teacher suddenly asks making me let go of my power and turn to her. After registering what she said I nodded and said"My name is Izanagi Nefarious. Any questions"  
I see nearly the whle class raise their hands. I look around and pick a plain girl at the front.

"Um...whats up with the mask ?"she asks

"I wear the mask because of personal traumatic issues ."I said which she flinched at but I tell her its okay and then I pick a dude who looks like an otaku near Rias.

"Where did you get sharingan contacts I've been trying to get them for who knows how long. So tell me now you bishonen" he said. Oh if only you knew...

"My eyes are naturally this way. I do agree that they look like a sharingan but they have no special ability I know of well except if you count photographic memory a special ability."I said jokingly as the rest of the class snickers. There were some more questions such as my likes,dislikes and his red/black hair etc.

After being instucted to sit down I ended up sitting next to Rias and Akeno as it was the only remaining free seat.  
"Hello nice to meet you.I guess were neighbours. May I ask your name?" I asked with my Kakashi patend eye smile  
"Nice to meet you to. My name is Rias Gremry and this is my friend Akeno Himejima"(is that her name?) she said as she pointed to herself then Akeno who had a teasing grin on her face as I shook both their hands.

When I sat next to them I releasesd the death arura of my shinigami reiatsu and watched as they got pale as a sheet.I pushed a little more on them as I never really liked their characters. I hate Rias for manipulating Issei into her peerage.I don't know why I don't like Akeno but I'll have to try and giver her a chance just like a nice person should do. I chuckled at that and then started drawing designs in a sketch book. 'Who am I kidding I'm no nice guy' I thought as I started to increase my death aura them.

 **(After Class-Now Lunch)**

As I got out of class I could feel the eyes of other students on me. I easily escaped the horde of girls that wanted to talk to me. I walked down to Issei's classroom intent of 'befriending' him. The reason I say 'befriending' like that is because it's probably not gonna really be a friendship and more like me teaching him about the super natural and helping him to get stronger. Adding to that I'm more of a lone wolf who stays around to help for a while then leaves and sometimes come back to help. I'm also not a people person.  
I was knocked out of my musings as I noticed that someone was trying to get my attention. She had black hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were black and she had on a look of annoyance on her face. She looked familiar.

I searched my memorise of the show and instantly found her. She was one of the girls in the kendo club that beat up Issei for peeping. What was her name again? Katase or Muryama? I decided not to bother.

"Um were you asking for something?"I asked

"Yeah what are you doing here, first years don't come here often" she said while I just showed an eye smile and responded

"Well I'm actually a third year just skipped a couple of grades" She seemed a little shocked at that her mouth was even wide open. I wanted to use my **Telepath** power I got from the Marvel universe but decided not as I won't waste it on her. I walked past her ignoring her as soon as she starts calling me. She doesn't matter. I'm here to have fun and entertain Gaia then leave to another universe to mess up.

I finally get to Issei's class and find him sitting and talking with his friends about pornos. I decided to walk over to them and try to talk to Issei.

"Hello are you Hyodou Issei?" I asked as I got to his seat. I didn't technically know him yet so I couldn't just go up to him and say 'Hey Issei get over here!'. I didn't come six months before the story to go to _school_!

"Yeah and what is it to you? You damn bishonen!"Issei shouted while I glared and released about 2% of my KI(Killing Intent) making him pale like a sheet.

"Huh what was that you perv?"I asked in a sweet tone normally used by certain woman in anime to scare the protagonist  
"Yes sir!"he quickly said

"Good. I need to talk to you for a while so follow me." I said as I left the classroom to the roof with Issei following behind me.

 **(Roof)**

As we arrived on the roof I put both of us in an empty instant dungeon. He freaked out when the sky turned red and it instantly turned quiet but I managed to calm him down.

"Okay Issei what I'm about to tell you is going to be a little of a shock so its better if you sit down for this." I said as we sat down on the roof

"Okay so here it is..."I went on to explain the three factions, other pantheons and sacred gears, when he thought I was pulling his leg I just did a little magic and released my Devil,Angel and Dragon wings. He started to freak after that but I easily calmed him down.

"I get what your saying but still what does this have to do with me?" He asked me

"Ahhh the 'milion dollar' question right? You really want to know?" I asked though I know he would say yes..  
"Of course I wouldn't be asking if I didn't ." he said

"Okay then. You remember when I told you about the two heveanly dragons that got sealed into sacred gears for interuppting the war?*he nods* Yeah...well you have one of them inside you as your sacred gear. The Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig of the Boosted Gear gaunlet to be exact."

He looked at me jaw dropped and wide eyed. I chuckled at him which soon turned into a full blown laugh. He seemed to come back to reality when he heard me laughing and then blushed in embarrasement which caused me to laugh my laughter calmed down I looked at him with a serious expression and said

"Issei you should know that dragons attract lots of powerful people as they're beings of power. It's probably pure luck your dragonic aura hasn't attracted other devils of this school."

"W-w-wa-ait there are devils at this school!?"he asked shocked

"Yes. The Student Council and the Occult Research Club." I said as I brought out holograms of the following groups. He started ogling the breasts of the girls at that time I shut off the hologram. Which he then pouted at. I chuckled.  
"Well any ways I'm gonna train you wether you like it or not got it brat?" I said/asked with an evil aura. This is gonna be fun, I always wanted a student.

 **(6 months later)**

The first thing we started on was his stamina and defense. I easily explained Issei my power at which he screamed 'BULLSHIT' over and over again for an hour.I also added him to my party to give him a psuedo-gamers body. I made him do 50 laps around the city 50 push-ups,sit-up,chin-ups etc. I would then punch him with 25% of my sealed power until he worked up a good defense. I would make a clone of him with mine go to school so we could train all day in my time chamber ID Create.

After the first month of harsh training he was already the level of a high-class Devil. He could do various spells that he,I or both of us created for I saw that he reached that level I started bringing in mobs for him to fight. He fought Zombie's,Ogres,Trolls,Dire Wolves,Angels,Fallen Angels and some Devils. At the end of the first month was when I allowed him to awaken his sacred gear. It went straight to second liberation like in the rating game with Raiser.I immediately analyzed it with Structural Analysis to use for my own project I was thinking about.

The second month was when things got good. I taught him my Titan's Might and Dragon Scales skill. The Dragon Scales got boosted like mine after I injected my self with dragon essence. I taught him a fighting style and copied then gave him my flash step which he had to use mana for as he couldn't make reiatsu after I gave him a sample for some reason. I also taught him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic which I also have but don't use much as I have plenty better magic. In the final week he unlocked Balance breaker and started a partnership with Ddaig.

On the third month he unlocked the Juggernaut Drive and I helped him with a seal that would allow him to absorb nature energy to heal back his life force and make him gain control of Juggernaut Drive. The seal itself is embedded into his soul so it can't be strained nor will it fade over time. At the end of the month we got back to his physical stats and brought them up more till he could crush boulders with finger flicks and run faster the speed of sound. Nowhere near my strength and speed but still close enough.

The fourth month was just getting him a weapon and learning how to use it. I pulled out all the swords in my possession except my two personal dual blades which resided in my soul. He eventually picked a sword created by me called the true dragon sword. It had the essence of one of the parallel Great Reds. It also had a little bit of Ophis,Ddraig and Albion's power combined to make it an ultimate sword when wielded by a dragon or dragonic sacred gear user. I also taught him how to use other weapons so as t not rely solely on his sword.

The last 2 months were used to get even more experience but with people of this world. We did odd jobs for the Devils,Fallen Angels and Angels. I was known as the Twilight Emperor for my usage of Shiro and Kuro.(look back to last chapter if you forgot the swords). My origins were well known as I didn't try to hide it because 1: No one would be able to make magic to go to other worlds for another 10 millennium 2: the other way the dimensional gap is too hazardous to survive the long trip 3: nobody can force me to do anything.

Issei was as well known as me. He known as the Fire Dragon Emperor.

I knew this adventure was going to be awesome!

 **END.**  
 **Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. My internet has been acting up again but it just got fixed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I thought this was obvious but when I got a PM from some random dude saying to do this I could only shout in frustration for him building up space in my inbox with this trash so this will be the ONLY time I will be saying(writing) this**

 ***draws in deep breath***

 **I DON'T OWN THE SHIT I PUT IN HERE EXCEPT MY MC!**

 **oh and also this chapter has a suprise thats why I made it so short to build up suspesnse!**

 **Chapter 7: Okay let's kick some ass!**

When Issei and I got back to Kuho and dispelled our clones, gaining their memories we immediately checked what went on while we were away.

The first thing was that Issei's clone stopped hanging out with Matsumuda and Motohama. He even apologised for peeping and stopped. Alot of-

 ***Hurry! One of Gaia's gamers is in a tight spot and she wants you to help him!***

Ahhhh! God damnit and I was just gonna have a cool monolgue too!...

Well better go help whoever it is but I don't know who they are nor their location.

 ***The Gamer is Ragna and he is stuck in a parallel Highschool DxD universe -insert Ragna's description and coardinates- and was kidnapped by the Ophis of that world***

Well thats convienent.*sigh*I better get ready.

I easily put on my combat clothes. with adding some permanent **Rienforcement** to them and get on a random black motorcycle that I have in my inventory. I opened my world door skill about a few kilometres ahead and could easily see the afirmed Ragna D. Mercer. I started up my bike and rode off going through the portal appearing on a giant golden chinese dragon riding down its body infront of my fellow gamer. I could see his shocked face as I turned side ways and sent a **Giant Spinning Mana Arrow(GSMA)** into the dragon's head killing it. I turned back to him and dismissed my motorcycle, summoned my dual blades Kuro and Shiro and said

"Hey there Ragna the names Nefarious and I'm a Gamer like you and here to help you. You can thank Gaia for alerting me"

 **CLIFFHANGER END**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! BBBBBIIIIITTTTTCCCCCHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **I went and asked ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic's main Gamer MC and he approved so you might see more of him! I'm also asking all authors out there with Gamer storys for permission to use your MC's and this is and idea I want you guys to help me with as its the most fabulous idea yet!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay sorry for not updating for a while. I'v been starting back school recently and some complications came up during that. The last chapter I admit was rushed but I just wanted to introduce the idea of meeting other self inserts. Well lets do this!**

 **Chapter 9: Uuuurrrggghhhhh! GAAAAIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!**

 **Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Chaotic Evil**

 **Max Level(for his gamer program)**

What the actual fuck!

Waitwaitwaitwait...if what I'm sensing is true then that means that I didn't really have to come here. I can also fucking sense a version of Ophis, Great Red and...is that KAGUYA!

...calm...

I love gamer's mind. Anyway why did Gaia call me then?

 ***It's because I wanted you to actually get some friends! You keep doing things on your own. It's not healthy! I understand you want to be left alone but trust me it's not that good of a feeling***

I just sighed as Gaia kept ranting about how I need companionship. I don't need jackshit. This is only the fourth time we've ever talked and now she thinks she can say what I do and do not need? I felt a bubble of anger in my being but held together lest I go on a rampage.

"Gaia I don't need this shit right now I was in the middle of something just sit back and watch the show.*sigh as Gaia stops talking* Sorry for interrupting your adventure Ragna, heres some cellphones that i personally made so ever want to chat or go Co-op just call." I said as I gave him my own created cellphones and quickly blits around and cut up alot of demons with Kuro which absorbed their power and soul as soon as it killed them.

After slautering nearly all of the pesky things I got back on my motorcycle and rode back to my portal. As I was riding through the portal I noticed a ogre demon heading right behind me. I took a gun out of my inventory and charged it with mana and watched as the red glowing bullet made a hole in the ogres upper body.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Mana-Enhanced Bullet-(Active)-Lvl.1 100MP**

 **Through chanelling your mana through a gun you have improved the speed and force of the bullet.**

 **increase DEX by 5% every level**

Huh. Well I needed new unique skills as most of my skills are copied from pre-excisting characters. I should probably get some Celestosapien DNA from some clones I left in the Ben 10 universe. It would give me the ability to bend reality to my will instead of just rejecting parts of it with my **True Rejection**.

I appeared on the roof just deciding to finish those tasks tomorrow when suddenly two people appeared infront of on the left and one on the right.

The first one I was able to sense was the one on the right. I could sense the blood of a Celestial Angel along with a dragon s blood. Celestial Angels were True God-Level Angels that could destroy entire universes by themselves. I never thought I would meet had long spikey blue hair with his eyes sky blue that had cat-like slits and brown skin with an athletic build like mine. He also has dragon blood too. He wore a long sleeved blue trench coat that reached his knees and had a hood which was down. He wore a white shirt with a blue western dragon on it that was spitting white/golden fire along with white jeans pants with a blue belt that had a white buckle with 2 angel wings on it. For shoes he wears blue steel-toed combat boots. I looked above his head and saw his name,title and stat.

 **Leon Dragneel**

 **Level: 520**

 **Ultimate Dragon Celestial Hybrid**

Woah...he's nearly as strong as me

I looked to the guy on my left who had long green hair and felt like the mix between many races but I can sense Celestosapian as the strongest presence(Alien X species). He wore a green jacket with the word Chimera on the back and a black T-shirt underneath. He also wore dark green jeans pants with a green belt that has the Omnitrix sign for its buckle and green steel-toed combat boots. I looked above his head too.

 **Austin Yin**

 **Level: 528**

 **Chimera**

Another strong one. Huh well better get to talking.

"Who might you too be?" I asked

"I can't believe you forgot about us. You should be able to tell even though our appearances have changed Dav" the blue hybrid said as my eyes narrow. There's only two friends who called me that who were more like brothers to me. Their mana does feel familiar though...

"I want to get this on with so stop trying to play mind tricks Renardo he can just use his **Observe** skill to find out anyway." the ben 10 knock-off said in a bored voice as it clicked in my head who they were.

"Renardo? Lavardo?" I said shocked that covered my anger as I was going to have a 'talk' with Gaia for putting my best friends in danger by putting them with me.

And ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh will there be consequences!

 **End.**

 **AN:Well as youu have seen things have escalated a little. The reason why I didn't make the interaction with Ragna longer is because I don't want to accidently mess up a fellow author's story. ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic won't be adding my mc to his next chapter and the point of my mc meeting his and others is so mine and theirs are in both stories so they don't contridict each other. The thing about him getting teamates will be explained later for now Bye!**


	10. AN

**Hello there I want to apologize to all my readers for not updating. I too know what it's like waiting for stories to update and I don't want to be that kind of author but my exams are coming up so until the end of June you guys won't be seeing a lot of me sadly. I'm sorry for anyones hopes i brought up.**

 **Also I will be re-writing An Op Adventure and Ultimate Imagination Gaming Master. The former was too fast pace while the latter while at a slower pace the chapters were too short and I could have put all the time skips into one chapter and start the chapters ages ago so I'll be doing them over though just to warn you I'm technically 'winging it' on both of them as they don't have direct plots except for making joy for the readers though if aneyone wants to help me make a plot that will be awesome.**

 **The knew stories will be:**

 **An OP Adventure(old story) - Saviour of Worlds: Kid Otaku Edition: It will have lemons the SI-OC will be God-like with a harem so don't take it serously(I doubt I ever will write a serious story.**

 **Ultimate Imagination Gaming Master(old story) - [What a kid is the Gamer]: I got the new and improved idea from reading some really op gamer fics so I'll give it a try. This one might have no lemons in it until I feel more comfortable with the idea since it's 'True' SI ( I should probably change my name to SI Author since I love SI so much) The SI is OP but won't be immediately God-like as I like to atleast work for some things.**

 **Warning: Remember the above stories are for shits and giggles so their will be no actual plot till I feel like it so don't expect greatness from an ametuer(sp?).**

 **Good bye! See you soon!**


End file.
